Talk of love and care
by Di-Bee
Summary: A shared moment between a ten-year-old Ashley and her 'Uncle James' Watson, where Helen, and the girl's father are discussed. Also hints of Henry. Family


Title : Talk of love and care

Author : DiBee

Summary : A shared moment between a ten-year-old Ashley and her 'Uncle James' Watson, where Helen, and the girl's father are discussed. Also hints of Henry. Family

Rating : K

Disclaimer :Not mine, nothing gained from it

Note : English is still not my mother tongue. There is a translation of this fic in my profile, with the suffix 'fr'. Thanks to Shykeiro, for everything, and especially her support while writing, and her great fics!

That fic came to me while eating pasta. Don't ask.

« I was like you when I was young, Ashley, eager to discover the world and its implications. »

« But you're still young, Uncle James! »

He laughed.

« Thank you, young lady, but that's far from true. »

« No, it's true. You are the person that I see around that laugh the more, except maybe for Henry.

And especially when you're around Mum. And I'm no lady! »

« Yes you are, you may not realize it, but there is more in you of your mother's than you may think. »

« What if I don't want to? She is always so distant. I know my father's death has been painful for her, but even. She sometimes feels so... estranged, especially when you're not around. »

James thought for a second about what to answer, then looked at her in the eye and smiled.

« You are similar in way more than your attitude, you may have not known your mother as young as I am, but I can tell you she was just as unbearable as you can be, and still can be, when either of you want to. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Your father's 'death... »

He paused, memories roaming over in his brain, as he wondered what exactly Helen had told the young girl.

« It had been a great loss, for everyone, and had left your mother more hurt than she is willing to show, even to me, but your birth had been a new start for her, and I've never seen her quite as happy but when she looks at you, with pride in her eyes, and love. So much love that it's overwhelming when you're watching from a distance.

This is something you should never doubt, Ashley, your mother loves you, maybe a lot more than she usually shows, but she does to an extent you can't even imagine. She would do anything for you to be happy and live a life as perfect as can be. And, if you ask me, she had done a wonderful job doing just that for the last ten years. But she hadn't really thought of herself for such a long time, that the 'decency' her education has encompassed in her never let her show more than is bearable for her not to break, and allowing herself to let go is rare, maybe too rare as far as you're concerned, but let it be said that she does that as much to protect you than to protect herself. She had seen the world, and not everything is as rosy as one would like, and she will be willing to protect you from that as long as she thinks you can't properly deal with that.

This is just the way she is, the way she loves you. But, there is much in your unruly behavior that is a proper reflection of the joyous young lady your mother used to be. And I was really impressed, that time you managed to talk her into, or should I rather say dare her into, playing hide and seek along with Henry in the backyard. I doubt anyone had ever seen her this disheveled for decades, but her laugh was worth the effort, wasn't it? »

« Oh, it sure was. » Ashley smiled. « You really like her, don't you? You're always protecting her, even when it appears she doesn't seem to need protection. »

« I've known your mother for a very long time, Ashley, I always had been watching over her. I will be as long as I can, over both of you, she is my dearest friend, and your are her near-identical portrait. That, and a bit of your father as well. »

« Really? You've known him? Mum never speaks about him, and I don't want to force her to, I know it makes her so sad. But can you tell me more about him? » she asked, her eyes glowing with, was that hope?

« Maybe some other time, Ashley. That's more than enough for today about the old memories for such a young soul. » James was smiling, but the smile never really reached his eyes at the remembrance of his 'deceased' friend. It didn't go unnoticed, and Ashley left a peck on his cheek, thanked him for the talk, and ran hastily in search of Henry.

As she ran out, James sighed. He needed to seriously talk to Helen. He didn't look forward to the discussion, though. But they had to agree on what to tell or not to the teenager, he feared having already told too much.


End file.
